


Su sombra

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las noches los recuerdos de aquel agonizante, pero sonriente hermano suyo, lo acosan sin descanso. Teme el continuar viviendo, porque hoy esta viviendo la verdadera soledad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su sombra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoana_spiegel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoana_spiegel).



> Para un meme de request @LJ

La sombra del recuerdo de aquel ser humano lo acosaba sin cesar. Su voz profunda y esa tierna mirada antes de morir se grabaron, como su de un trozo de metal caliente se tratara, en su corazón lastimando cada noche a su interior, recordando en pesadillas infernales, esos sueños tenebrosos, esas lágrimas demenciales.

Cegado por la mentira, engañado por la rabia, asesinó a la única persona que realmente le había amado y protegido ante cualquier peligro. Ese hombre deseoso de morir a manos de él, el joven que amaba, aunque sus ataques estuviesen llenos ese odio sombrío, de esa sed de venganza que provocó con sus palabras.

Su voz siempre impregnada en sus oídos, rematándose a esos tiempos en que eran los hermanos más unidos, esa felicidad perdida por error, por los planes, por los prejuicios de alguien más.

Si tan solo pudiese verle una vez más, su corazón aún latiendo… Lo abrazaría. Besaría sus ojos, su mejilla, su frente, sus labios, su cálida piel. Se arrodillaría y bramaría por su perdón, por el alivio de esos remordimientos que le acosan y queman cada noche, ocasionando esos deseos de morir.

Se deja caer en el abismo de la soledad, inundado de oscuridad.

Ahora que Itachi no está amándolo desde las sombras, ya no tiene el modo, la seguridad, el motivo por el que vivir. No sabe cómo seguir porque esta vez…

 _Realmente camina solo.  
_


End file.
